Simpleza
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Porque la simpleza de Kagura llegaba a niveles bastante sorpresivos, tanto o más que los de Okita. OkiKagu.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Ni el anime ni los personajes de Gintama me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi._

 ** _Aclaraciones:_**

–Hablan los personajes. –

' _Pensamientos_ _'_

* * *

Simpleza

.

.

.

La mente de Kagura Yato era más simple de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar. Fuera de sus descabelladas ideas suicidas, de su ingenio para convertir una palabra inocente en un insulto, y de su amor incondicional por la comida; Okita se dio cuenta de que Kagura poseía una simpleza interna bastante sorpresiva.

Tan sorpresiva como que contentarla era tan sencillo como comprar una caja de sukonbu a la vieja de la esquina. O tan sencillo como resultaba contentar a su hermano, a su tutor, a su madre y a su desquiciado padre.

–Pienso que es de familia, en realidad. –le comentó a Hijikata quien, sosteniendo su trabajo final en sus manos, miraba irritado a su alumno. –¿Por qué me miras así, Hijibaka? –

Hijikata no estaba seguro de sí Okita Sougo estaba jugando con él o no, pero no podía discernirlo porque el muy desgraciado le hablaba con su usual tono neutro y su expresión aburrida. Y que, de paso, su trabajo final se basara en una "investigación profunda" acerca de Kagura Yato, la alumna del salón de enfrente, no ayudaba a vislumbrar una respuesta clara.

–Déjame ver si entendí, Sougo, ¿Estás siendo serio cuando hablas de que investigaste a esa chica? –lo miro con una ceja alzada. –Eso podría llamarse acoso, mocoso idiota. –

El chico en cuestión lo miro sin expresión. –Me llevó mucho, pero mucho tiempo investigar a esa bestia. –se cruzó de brazos. –Sin embargo, pienso que ha valido la pena. –sonrío de una forma tan siniestra que Hijikata prefirió ahorrarse la pregunta.

–…no sé qué pensar acerca de esto. –musitó frustrado. –Y, te lo digo, tienes que rehacer este trabajo. No puedo mostrárselo al director. –

El castaño entrecerró los ojos y miro al otro con veneno. –¿Por qué? Tu dijiste que la investigación la hiciéramos de lo que quisiéramos. –

–Les encargué una investigación sobre aquello que ustedes quisieran, sí, pero jamás les dije que podían ir a acosar a la chica del salón de enfrente. –señaló airado. –¿Estás consciente de lo que sucedería sí el director lo lee? –

Okita se encogió de hombros con desinterés. –Sólo se enteraría de… –

–¡Cállate! –chillo horrorizado. –Te prohíbo que digas algo sobre eso en voz alta. Debería decirle a tu hermana sobre esto. –

Sougo alzó una ceja. –¿De qué hablas? Ella sabe perfectamente bien cuál fue el tema de mi investigación. Y, lo que es más, ella misma me ayudó a recolectar información directa de la madre de la china. –

Por algún oscuro motivo, aquello no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo a Hijikata.

–Hazlo de nuevo. –

Su última orden. Su última palabra.

No estaba dispuesto a pasar una vergüenza con el director, Housen Yato, intentando explicarle que ese desquiciado mocoso tenía las hormonas alborotadas por su nieta. Y, que ese trabajo, reflejaba mucho de lo que Okita se negaba a decir en voz alta.

'Maldito mocoso' pensó Hijikata cuando el chico salió por la puerta jurando vengarse de aquello.

.

.

.

Hijikata había aprendido dos cosas en su vida. Una de ellas se relacionaba con Mitsuba y su claro gusto por la niña Yato. Sin embargo, no había que malinterpretar este gusto. Todo era tan sencillo como que toda la vida, desde que Mitsuba conoció a Kagura, la mujer había "previsto" que la china sería su cuñada en un futuro.

Desde luego, Hijikata no había estado de acuerdo, pero ahora no podía creer que su esposa había tenido razón al decir que algún día su hermano se enamoraría de Kagura.

–Son cosas de la vida. –comentó Tsukuyo. –Cosas que solo una mujer puede ver. –la rubia se encogió de hombros. –Hace tiempo se lo dije a Gintoki, pero él hizo como que no dije nada. –sonrío divertida.

–Ah, sí. Recuerdo haberlo oído despotricar con Kondo-san sobre ello. –

–Kouka también se dio cuenta, Mutsu y Otose también. –

Hijikata miro el cielo desde la azotea y dio otra calada a su cigarrillo. –Tienes que admitir que se escucha descabellado. –

Tsukuyo soltó una risita. –No, no tanto. Al menos sí sabes observar bien. Te puedo asegurar que Okita-kun está enamorado de Kagura desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. –

Luego de esa corta conversación, Hijikata decidió preguntárselo a la misma Mitsuba. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que su respuesta le dio algo de miedo.

–Oh, querido, esas son cosas que solo una mujer puede ver. Mi Sou-chan lleva mucho tiempo enamorado de Kagura-chan. –tras esa respuesta, una sonrisa delicada y radiante.

Toushirou no sabía que pensar, salvo que las mujeres daban miedo y que su capacidad de observación y predicción superaban sus expectativas desde ese momento.

.

.

.

–Oh, vaya, pareces algo enfurruñada. –sonrío Kouka divertida. –¿Te paso algo en la escuela? –

Kagura se quitó los zapatos y los lanzó en la entrada. Sus profundos ojos azules chispeaban furiosos y sus labios se apretaban tan fuerte que Kouka temía que se estuviera lastimando.

–…lo sé. –

El corto comentario confundió a su madre, hasta que segundos después la mayor captó el mensaje.

–¿Hablas sobre Sougo-kun y sus visitas de investigación? –sonrío enigmática. –Oh, dime que te mostró el trabajo, Mitsuba-chan me dijo que le quedó de maravilla. ¿Es cierto? –

Kagura se sonrojo, tanto que Kouka se sintió divertida.

–…yo no…él dijo que… ¡Ah, ya basta! Olvídalo, mami, ese estúpido es…hmph. –la mano de Kamui silenció las palabras poco aduladoras. –¡Suelta, suelta! –se quejó abochornada.

El mayor sonrío a ambas mujeres y clavo sus orbes en su hermana. –En lugar de estarte ahí quejando vamos al dojo a practicar. He aprendido un nuevo movimiento mientras veía _One Piece_ con Gintoki. –

Kagura bufo. –¡Ya te enseñaré yo lo que todo un día de _Naruto_ puede lograr! –

Kouka los vio salir de la casa uno al lado del otro, un tanto divertida de la forma tan simple en la que olvido todo el asunto con Okita. Sonrío. Estaba emocionada por decirle a Kankou que pronto su dulce hija tendría novio.

De eso Mitsuba, Tsukuyo y ella se iban a encargar.

.

.

.

La semana había transcurrido más rápido de lo que Hijikata se había esperado. Y, con esos días, Okita llegó con su trabajo reescrito.

Una leída rápida le basto para darse cuenta de que, en estructura, Okita sí había cambiado el trabajo. Sin embargo, el profesor quería saber de dónde provenía tanta obsesión por entregarle un trabajo basado en Kagura. ¡Estaba seguro de haberle ordenado cambiar su investigación y, con ello, lo que estaba investigando!

–…me rindo, así déjalo. –suspiro tras leer las últimas líneas.

Sougo se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Pero obedeció sólo porque tenía otra cosa que hacer antes de marcharse de la escuela.

La única razón por la cual había dejado el trabajo así, era porque no le apetecía reiniciar la recolección de información acerca de esa chica. Y, que quede claro, el siguiente trabajo que entregase sobre ella sería un informe de cómo actuaba siendo su novia.

Okita subió los escalones directo hacía la azotea, lugar en el que Tsukuyo, la esposa de Gintoki, le había mencionado que estaba la pelirroja.

–Ah, Tsukki, hoy quiero que… –Kagura cerró la boca luego de ver a Okita y frunció el ceño, sintiendo la cara enrojecer un poco. –¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, sádico? –

Okita se plantó frente a ella y sonrío ladino. –Me gustas y serás mi novia. –

La pelirroja parpadeo desconcertada. Luego su rostro paso a ser de un tono tan rojo como el de su cabello y, finalmente, una horda de insultos abandonaron su boca.

–…más te vale tratarme bien, imbécil. –dijo luego de un momento.

De forma tan simple como era ella, y con la misma simpleza con la que Sougo le soltó su confesión.

Por supuesto, años después ambos descubrirían que Tsukuyo había grabado todo para mostrárselos a Mitsuba y Kouka. Vídeo que, en realidad, le provoco un infarto a Kamui, Kankou y Gintoki.

–…no sé quién da más miedo. –lloriqueo Kankou en una esquina de la sala, mientras veía a su mujer y a las otras dos chillar emocionadas. –Sí mi esposa o las de ustedes. –

Hijikata se encogió de hombros y Gintoki se cruzó de brazos. –Las tres, de hecho. –comentaron los dos.

Porque para ellos era obvio quienes eran las mentes maestras detrás de la confesión de Okita. Esas tres mujeres llevaban planeándolo todo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y Hijikata se dio cuenta por la última línea del trabajo de su cuñado. Una línea que no había sido escrita por él.

"… _porque somos dos mitades, destinadas a ser una sola"_

Sencillamente, Hijikata sabía que aquello había sido cosa de Mitsuba. Porque toda esa gente era demasiado obvia.

.

.

.

Fin~

.

.

.

¡Hoooolaaaa gente!

Bien, bien. No sé qué tan bien me haya quedado, pero tenía ganas de escribir algo de esta pareja desde que fue San Valentín, pero en esos días tenía muchos exámenes y no pude.

En fin, no los entretengo más y espero les haya gustado.

Espero estén muy bien.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

 _Ciao, ciao_ :)


End file.
